el rencuentro
by gem818
Summary: que pasa si vuelven peronajes del pasado y asen que surjan nuevos sentimiento
1. Chapter 1

**ola soy nueva espero que les guste mi historia no sena tan duros recuerden que soy nueva **

**abreviaciones: c:carly s:sam f:freddie v:valerie j:jouna n:nevel m:missy b:brad sp:spencer**

**brad es un personaje que tome del capitulo de iomg **

estaban sam y carly en sus casilleros platicando bueno en realidad sam estaba comiendo un poco de sopa

**s:**esta sopa esta deliciosa

**c:**sam ya te e dicho que no puedes hacer sopa en tu casillero

**s:**ay eso es lo unico devertido en la escuela

son interrupidas por freddie que llega saludando

**f:**hola damas que hacen

**c:**le digo a sam que no puede hacer sopa en su casillero

**f:**a que esta tarde hay ensallo verdad

**c:**si porque

**s:**oigan pero antes de ensallar podemos ir por unos licuados

**c:**me parece una buena idea

**f:**bueno iremos por unos licuados

**c:**oigan ya oyeron que llegarn hoy 4 chicos nuevo a la escuela

**s:**si wiii (**notese el sarcasmo)**

**f: **es genial tal vez agamos nuevos amigos

**s:**o enemigos

**c y f:**sam!

**s:**hay tengo una nueva idea para icarly

_es cortada por una voz familiar_

_¿?:_ola chicos

**s,c y f:**valerie

**v:**si ola sam ola carly hola mi amor

**f:**no soy tu amor

**v:**hay que resentido creo que este dia sera genial me refiero que en este primer dia ya tengo nuevos amigos

**s:**no somos tus amigos

**v:**jamas dije que ustedes fueran mis amigos

¿?:nosotros somos sus amigos

**c,s y f:**nevel,missy,jouna

**n:**asi icarlys vovimos


	2. Chapter 2

**c:**que demonios quieres aora nevel

**s:**si y si intentas algo contra icarly aplastare tu cabeza asta que explote

**n:**no me asustas sam

_sam da un paso y nevel se escuda en missy_

**s:**no que no te asusto

**m:**ay sam tu eres demasiado agreciba nosotros solo queriamos ser amables

**b:**hey chicos quienes son sus amigos

**s:**no son nuestros amigos brad

**n:**quien es el

**c:**es el pasante nuevo de icarly

**j:**yo tam

_es cortado por nevel_

**n:**no les digas queremos que sea sorpresa

**f:**de que sorpresa ablas

**v:**entren a esta pagina hoy a la 7:30 y lo sabran

**j:**por cierto sam estas guapisima cuanto tiempo sin verte no se como pude dejarte ir

**(punto de vista de freddie)**

_que le pasa a este imbecil al tratar de coquetear de nuvo con sam ¿porque diblos me molesta tanto que me pasa?_

jouna agarra a sam del brazo y la acorrala contra los casilleros

**s:**dejame en paz jouna

_**f:**__sueltala o te parro la cara_

_jouna suelta a sam y le dice a freddie_

**j:**tu quien te cres benson

**f:**creo que soy su amigo y si no la dejas en paz te voy a dar una paliza

**s:**basta benson yo me se defender sola

**f:**pues no parece

**s:**que dijiste

es cortada por carly

**c:**mejor vamonos de aqui

**v:**no se olviden de ver la pagina que les dijimos les gustara mucho

**b:**quienes son ellos

**s:**despues te contantamos aora vamonos


	3. Chapter 3

**ola de nuevo siento a ver demorado tanto esque la escuela se a puesto pesada y siento que en mi primer capitulo se me olvido la introduccion de los personajes disculpen pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero les guste este capitulo**

**no sean tan duros apenas estoy aprendiendo jha xD**

**personajes:**

**s:**sam **c:**carly **f:**freddie **sp:**spencer** b:**brad **v:**valerie **n:**nevel **m:**missy **j:**jouna

**(punto de vista de sam)**

que le pasa a freward yo me puedo defender parecia enojado cuando jouna me coqueteo de nuevo anque no entiendo porque tal vez porque es mi amigo y no quiere que me vuelvan a lastiamar

**c:**sam hay que ir a clases se hace tarde

**s:**ayy. no quiero ir

**c:**tengo carne(y enseña la carn de su mano)

**s:**voy contigo

(**en la clase de ciencias sam y carly eran equipo al igual y freddie y brad que charlaban)**

**b:**oye porque te enojaste cuando el tal jouna le coqueteo a sam

_freddie se sonroja_

**f:**me enojo porque sam es mia amiga y no me gustaria que le voviera a ser daño

**b:**seguro hermano? parecia que estabas celoso no sera qu te gusta sam

**f:**a mi gustarme sam pufff.. porfavor

_derrapente llega el maestro _

**-**hay que empezar con la clase

**(punto de vista de freddie)**

como puede pensar brad que estoy enamorado de sam la niña que se la psa fastiandome la existencia pero es que ultimamente no dejo de pensar en sus ojos azules como el mar ademas el azul e mi color favorito... escuchate freddie en que piensas olvidalo

_(despues de clases los cuatro fueron a casa de carly sam y freddie estaban en el estudio y carly y brad en la sala terminado la tarea)_

**c:**al fin terminamos

**b:**lo se oye hoy te ves muy bonita

_carly se sonroja y dice_

**c:**gracias tu tambien te vez guapo

_derrepente llega spencer del tiradero y dice_

**sp:**que hacen chicos

_los de se ponen nervioso y dicen_

_**c:**_tarea si pero ya nos ivamos ven brad vamos con sam y freddie

**b:**si vamos adios spencer

**sp:**adolecentes raros

_(en le estudio)_

**s:**oye freddie poruqe me defendiste de jouna

**f:**porque soy tu amigo y no me gustaria que te vuelvan a lastimar

**s:**pero pense que me odiabas

**f:**sam yo no puedo odiarte de echo yo..

**s:**tu que

**f:**te quiero

**bueno gracias por leer despues le sigo con la historia espero poder actualizar pronto bye**


End file.
